1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various types of print head have been developed and used as print heads for ejecting ink jet inks (also referred to below as “inks”) used for recording using an ink jet recording system. In addition, solvent-based inks have been developed according to various solvent compositions for recording on low ink-absorbing or non-absorbing recording media.
For example, JP-A-2008-208171 discloses a solvent-based ink which combines a coloring agent, a resin, an aprotic polar organic solvent, and a glycol ether-based solvent in order to provide a solvent-based ink which may be used to print, on the surface of a vinyl chloride-based resin, images or letters having excellent water resistance, light resistance, abrasion resistance, and the like. In addition, JP-A-2013-71978 discloses a non-aqueous ink which includes a pigment and a hydrocarbon solvent with an object of providing a non-aqueous ink jet ink with a high print density, improved image quality by suppressing strike-through, and favorable ejection stability. Furthermore, JP-A-2003-231254 discloses an ink jet recording head and an ink jet recording apparatus with a simplified structure and a reduced manufacturing cost.
However, since the solvent-based ink and non-aqueous ink have a low boiling point, the inks described above tend to dry easily. Therefore, when the ink is ejected using a head with a structure in which a nozzle and a pressure chamber are directly connected as described in JP-A-2003-231254, the ink tends to dry from the nozzle surface, and the ejection stability may deteriorate due to clogging or the like.
For this reason, when the solid content of the ink composition is reduced in order to obtain an ink jet recording method with excellent ejection stability, the quality of the obtained image may deteriorate, or the printing characteristics such as scratch resistance and surface drying characteristics may deteriorate.